The princesses of the Humpty Locks
by Otaku14girl
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it sucks. This is about a girl named Luna who moves to Japan with her brother. She gets an egg and meets Amu and the other guardians. Soon after she finds out they have eggs too. She finds a humpty lock like Amu's. Yeah, sucky summary I know. Anyways, read if you want to find out more.
1. Chapter 1rewrite

**So I read the reviews and I'm gonna try this again. I realized you guys know nothing whatsoever about Luna or her brother or why they are in Japan in the first place so I rewrote the first chapter. I didn't expect people to actually review so I now I actually have a reason to continue other than for my own enjoyment. So yeah. Also I am gonna try to work on my writing skills. Thank you to the people who are actually reading this! By the way not that it really matters but I have a batman cape on while I'm writing this...just thought I'd let ya know.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah I don't own Shugo Chara but that's probably pretty obvious.**

**Chapter one**

"-up! Wake up!" Peter yelled.

"Wh-Wha..? Peter stoooop." I groaned rolling over.

Peter sighed and walked out of the room. Thinking he gave up I happily tried to go back to sleep.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you gave me no choice." Peter said.

"What are you talking abo-" I was interrupted by icy cold water.

"C-cold!" I yelled.

I kicked my blanket off and jumped out of bed. Rubbing my eyes I glared at Peter. My brother was standing next to my bed already dressed. He was wearing his Zelda shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. His hair was still a bit messy but not like he had just woken up. He had a glint in his light blue eyes that said if-you-don't-get-up-now-I'll-freaking-kill-you.

"What the hell you idiot! Why did you do that!" I yelled.

"Hmph, guess you want to be late for school. You have 5 minutes." he said menacingly.

"5 minutes!? Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" I yelled running to my closet.

"I've been trying for the past thir-" he started annoyed.

"Shut up and get out!" I interrupted him.

He just stood there trying to calm himself down.

"Move man move!" I yelled shoving him full force into the hallway.

I slammed the door and slipped my clothes on. I was wearing a white t-shirt with a black hoodie over it. I wore ripped up black jeans and black and white converse. I tied my wavy waist-length dark brown hair into a high ponytail. I clipped my bangs back with a skull clip, grabbed my backpack, and bolted down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Gotta go, bye!" I yelled bolting out the front door.

I shoved the piece of toast in my mouth and ran as fast as I could. After running for about 5 minutes I tried to slow down and tripped on my own foot in the process. I landed face first on the floor. I sat up and gently touched my cheek. I flinched at the stinging pain and looked at my fingers. _Great just what I needed, _I thought tiredly. I got up again and walked the rest of the way to school. A few minutes later I arrived at the school. I walked straight to the nurses office, hand on my cheek. The nurse looked up from the book she was reading and sighed.

"Again Luna?" She asked tiredly.

I smiled sheepishly and winced. The nurse silently put a bandage on my cut. This was an everyday occurrence. I was so clumsy that ever since the first day of school I've been in here at least once every week.

"Done." the nurse said sighing.

"Thanks. I'll try to be more careful." I said leaving the room.

I walked to my class and sat down in my seat. The class was already full and everyone was waiting for the teacher. A few seconds later the bell rang and the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

_~TIME SKIP~_

(Sorry if this annoys you)

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Now if this were an anime or manga this would be the part where I would go hang out with my friends. Unfortunately for me this was reality and I had no friends. On the first day of school I was really nervous so when I introduced myself I said my name so softly that pretty much no one could hear me. Later when everyone was talking to each other a few other kids tried to talk to me I didn't know what to say so I freaked out and didn't say anything. Since then, everyone thought I liked being alone and stopped trying to talk to me. It didn't help that my eyes were blood red. So now instead of trying to strike up a conversation I silently left the room. As I walked home I thought about Peter. Peter always came home bragging about how popular he was. I could never understand why though, all he did when he was home was play video games and mess with me. I sighed and looked up to see my house._ Guess I spaced out,_ I thought tiredly, _Mom and Dad are probably home though. _I walked into the house.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

"Welcome home Luna!" my family yelled back in Japanese.

My Dad was Japanese and my Mom was American and French. They met when my dad came to study abroad and fell in love. I walked into the living room where they were all sitting.

"Good now that you're home we can tell you guys the big news!" my Mom said excitedly.

"Oh my god please don't tell me you're pregnant!" I said horrified at the thought.

"No! We're moving to Japan!" my Dad yelled happily.

Realization in 3..2..1...

"WHAT!" Peter yelled while I stood there in shock.

"W-we're moving?" I asked.

"Yup!" my Mom said happily.

"W-we can't move! I can't just leave my friends! You agree right Luna!?" My brother yelled frantically.

"I don't have any friends to say goodbye too so I don't really mind." I said calmly.

My brother stared at me in astonishment.

"N-no friends! How can you go through life with no friends!?" Peter said in horror.

"Easy, I grab my manga, read it, and ignore the world." I said simply.

Peter shook his head at me.

"I can't believe I have an anti-social little sister." he said in mock disappointment.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways when are we leaving?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Eheheh, here's the thing. You two are leaving tomorrow but me and your father are going on vacation to Italy!" my Mom yelled excitedly.

"What!? What are we supposed to do about food!? Where are we going to sleep!?" I yelled.

"We already bought a house and Peter can get a job. There problem solved." my Dad said flatly.

I face palmed. _Why must I have such irresponsible parents?, _I wondered to myself. I slowly walked to my room, leaving my brother to argue with them by himself. To be honest I was kinda excited to go to a new school. I turned on my T.V. A lady with a weird haircut appeared on the screen.

"Behind your back is a spirit!" she yelled.

"Wh-what!?" I said turning around to make sure nothing was behind me.

"That's right! No matter who you are a guardian angel is protecting you." she said.

"That's just stupid wishful thinking." I argued.

"A guardian angel is your companion, always behind you, watching over you and protecting your true self." she said seriously.

"So fake. Who would believe that anyways." I said tiredly.

"People who ridicule them will die!" she yelled.

"I-is she talking to me?" I said a bit scared.

"I am talking to you." she said calmly.

"Nope!" I yelled turning off the T.V.

My heart was pounding in my chest. _That lady was creepy,_ I said to myself. I shoved all of my clothes into a suitcase and got into my yellow P.J's with bunnies on them._ I lay down in my bed. If I really do have a guardian angel, then please let me speak my mind instead of not talking at all. I want some friends this time. _I wished drifting off to sleep.

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. Slowly, I got up, went into the bathroom and washed my face. On the way back to my room I stubbed my toe and cursed under my breath. I slowly walked into my room and walked over to my bed. I looked down and saw an egg sitting where I was laying. It was white with black devil wings and a little tail on it. I stared at it still half asleep. Realization in 3..2..1...

"WHY THE FUCK IS THERE AN EGG IN MY BED!" I yelled.

_~END~_

**So how was it? Better than the last one I hope. Sorry if it seems rushed. It's time for me to go to bed cause I have school tomorrow. Oh yeah and thank you to the person that followed my story! Really wasn't expecting that. Anyways thanks for reading and please review and tell me if I need to fix anything or if you have any ideas for my story. I appreciate it! The next chapter will be longer I promise I was just running out of time. Oh yeah in case you were wondering Luna will start out with one egg and get the other three later on so don't freak out. I'll try to update soon. Have a good day/night/whatever time it is when you read this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again for reading my story! I've been wanting to update but school decided to torture me with homework. I also found an anime store (finally) and got a new backpack and stuff. I'll try to update every week or so but I make no promises! Sorry But anyways on with chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own shugo chara, if i did then the world would probably be ending or something apocalyptic would be happening.**

Chapter 2

"WHY THE FUCK IS THERE AN EGG IN MY BED!" I yelled.

A few seconds later Peter burst into my room.

"What's happening!? Did a pervert sneak in to watch you sleep or something!?" He asked frantically.(Yes that is a twilight reference.)

"What no! Someone left an egg on my bed!" I said pointing at the egg.

Peter walked over and looked at where I was pointing then gave me an annoyed look. After a few seconds he whacked me on the head.

"OW! What was that for?" I asked confused.

"You idiot I thought something seriously had trying to trick me and get ready to leave. You have 30 minutes." he said walking out of my room closing the door behind him.

_Trick him!? It's sitting right there! _I yelled in my head. I sighed and picked up the egg._ It's warm..._ I thought to myself. I set it back down and went to check my window. It was still locked.

"Where did it come from? Wait I have 30 minutes I better start getting ready." I said to myself.

I grabbed a pair of black baggy jeans and a vocaloid t-shirt. Then I brushed out my hair and clipped back my bangs with my skull clip. I decided to leave my hair down today and wore my black boots. I stuffed my backpack with manga and papers so I wouldn't get bored on the plane. Then I wrapped the egg in multiple blankets so it wouldn't get crushed in my bag. I zipped up my bag, put it on, and dragged my suitcase down the stairs hitting every step on the way down.

"At least try to pick it up you lazy bum!" Peter yelled finally getting annoyed by the sound.

"If you don't like the sound come grab it for me!" I yelled.

Peter went silent for a moment considering it then yelled back, "No it's your stuff!"

I rolled my eyes. I reached the bottom and dragged it across the carpet to the front door. Leaving it there I walked to the table and sat down drooling at the food on the table. Peter had cooked golden fluffy pancakes with a side of bacon, eggs, and sausage.

"You just gonna stare or are you gonna eat?" Peter said jokingly.

I glared at him and shoved a giant piece of the pancake in my mouth. In a few seconds I had devoured all the food on my plate and was ready to leave. Peter ate more slowly savoring the taste.

"Peter your so slow." I said impatiently.

Peter ignored me and continued eating. Sighing and went to put on my beanie with cat ears on it. My mom tiredly shuffled out of her room and spotted me getting ready to go and shuffled over.

"Planning to leave without saying goodbye?" she asked sleepily.

"You're the one who wasn't getting up." I said jokingly.

"Whatever." she said giving me a hug.

I smiled._ Although they're irresponsible idiots they are really caring and I love them,_ I thought to myself, smiling.

"Peter made breakfast. We'll be leaving after he's done eating." I said.

Before I finished my sentence peter walked in with his shoes on ready to go. Mom turned and gave him a hug.

"I hope you two have fun in Japan. We'll be joining you in a few months." she said smiling at both of us.

Me and Peter smiled back warmly. I turned and opened the door.

"Peter grab my bag it's too heavy for me." I said lazily.

Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head grabbing the bag off the floor. I smirked at him.

"Bye guys! I love you, see you later!" my mom said smiling as she waved at us.

"Love you too. Bye mom!" we said together.

Peter walked out first and I followed closing the door. It was warm outside so I wasn't wearing a jacket. Peter opened the trunk and threw my luggage inside the rental car my parents had brought home yesterday. I hopped into the front seat and closed the door. Peter jumped into the drivers seat a few seconds later and started the car.

"Wake me up when we get there." I mumbled to Peter.

"Okay." he said.

I slept through the whole ride to the airport. Peter woke me up about an hour later and got our luggage out. I grabbed my backpack and opened it a bit to make sure the egg was okay. Feeling reassured I closed it back up and walked into the airport with Peter. After checking in our bags, got ourselves some snacks, and sat down at our gate. The plane arrived about 15 minutes later and started boarding everyone. Me and Peter were one of the last ones to board so we didn't get to sit together. I sat by a tall guy with a beard and a lady in a business suit. Unfortunately for Peter he had to sit by two fat people and was nearly falling into the aisle.

**(This has happened to me before I was literally about to fall out of my chair -.-')**

I coveredmy mouth with my hand to hide my smile. Peter glared at me while I rolled my eyes. I pulled out a piece of paper and started sketching Torhu from fruits basket. It was turning out pretty well until the plane hit turbulence and messed me up. I sighed and put it away, deciding to sleep for a while.

_~Time skip~_

The plane landed after 10 hours of flight. Once we finally got out I stretched tiredly.

"How long will it take to get to the house from here?" I asked Peter tiredly.

"About 30 minutes." Peter said.

I groaned and followed him to baggage claim. After we grabbed our bags we walked outside and hailed a taxi. Sighing I looked out the window until we got home. Once we unpacked at home Peter took me to the school to enroll me. I was going to a school called Seiyo elementary. We walked since the school was close and I didn't want to drive. It took only about 10 minutes to walk there. We walked into the office and while Peter filled out the paperwork a lady took me in the back and gave me a uniform to try on after taking measurements. I showed her and she gave a nod of approval, then shoed me away to change back into my regular clothes. After I changed the office lady told Peter to take me around the school so I would know where my classroom was. Peter nodded and we walked out of the office. We went to my classroom first then walked around the school grounds. I saw a giant dome shaped building and pointed at it.

"Let's go see what that is." I suggested.

"'Kay." he said following me to building.

As soon as we got there I gaped at it. The dome was made out of glass and had a ton of beautiful plants and flowers. In the middle was a white table with seats surrounding it. It looked like a scene from a fairy tale. I walked toward the huge double doors and tried to open them.

"Looks like it's not open Luna, you'll have to explore on a school day." Peter said sounding disappointed

I nodded sadly. Seeing the look I had on my face he tried to cheer me up.

"Let's go get some ice cream 'kay?" he said.

I nodded again cheering up little. He led me out of the school and into a little shopping area. I was still in a bit of a daze from the garden being locked and didn't notice a group of people coming out of a store in front of me.

"Luna watch o-"Peter started.

I was whacked in the face by the door and fell backwards. I rubbed my nose tears in my eyes from the impact of the door.

"Amu-chan, you hit someone!" someone said.

I looked up to see three girls standing in front of me. The one that hit me with the door had pink hair and honey colored eyes and was wearing a lot of black and pink. The second had orange hair in pigtails and she was wearing a pink skirt and a yellow short sleeved shirt. The last one had long purple hair tied into a ponytail and she was wearing a dark blue skirt and a white t-shirt.

**(Sorry I have no fashion sense whatsoever ^_^')**

"I'm sorry!" the pinkette said bowing.

""s fine." I mumbled.

I got up off the floor and looked at them noticing something weird. I widened my eyes in suprise.

"Either I hit my head too hard or you have little floating people around you." I said confused.

"Yeah you definitely hit your head to hard." Peter said from behind me.

"No I didn't I'm perfectly fine!" I yelled.

Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit me and I almost fell over. Peter steadied me and sighed.

"You're not fine. Get on." He said kneeling in front of me.

I reluctantly got on his back.

"We're really sorry!" the girl in pigtails said.

"Don't worry about it, she'll be fine. Anyways she has to go to her new school tomorrow whether she wants to or not." Peter said tiredly.

"Would that school be Seiyo elementary by chance?" the purple haired one asked.

He nodded.

"We go there! I hope we can be friends!" the one in pigtails said enthusiastically.

I nodded.

"Well I should get her home now." Peter said.

"See ya tomorrow." I said softly.

They smiled and waved. Peter took me home right away and put me in bed. He told me if I got up he would kill me and went to his own room to sleep. I quietly got up and opened my backpack. Gently, I took out the egg and brought it to bed with me, resting it on my pillow. I smiled at it then let sleep take over. I din't notice the egg wiggle before I fell asleep.

Amu POV

"She saw the shugo charas!" Yaya yelled excitedly.

"She must have an egg." Nadeshiko said.

"Should we wait till tomorrow to tell the others?" Amu asked.

"We can tell them tomorrow." Nadeshiko said.

"Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Amu said walking away.

_I get the feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day,_ Amu thought to herself.

~End~

**And done. How did you guys like it? It's already 11:30 PM and I'm getting a bit tired so /Morning/Day. I wish you the best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated in like 3 weeks! I've been so busy with my projects for school and getting my grades up. I have all of next week off so I'll update as much as I can. By the way has anyone heard of ghost town? It's an awesome band that I have been listening to. But any ways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Honestly, are these even necessary? I mean if I owned this I would just put it on the show or in the manga. In fact I wouldn't have ended it in the first place.**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm going off. I felt around for my desk. I opened my eyes slowly to see my alarm clock just out of my reach. I stretched over the gap between my bed and the desk. _Just...a little...farther...got it!_, I said in my head before falling out of bed. I sat up rubbing my head._ Damn you Peter! _Sighing I got up and grabbed my uniform. Slipping it on I went into the bathroom following my morning routine. I had to search my room for my skull clip, it had fallen off when I changed into my PJ's last night. I found it right next to my bed and clipped it. Sitting on my bed I gently picked up the egg. I studied it curiously. It seemed like it wouldn't break easily but I still wrapped it in multiple blankets before I put it in my backpack with my school supplies. I would've left it with Peter but he couldn't see it and even if he could, I wouldn't trust him with it. Grabbing my backpack, I walked into the kitchen and took in the smell of Peters wonderful cooking. I sat at the dining table and waited for the food. It took a few minutes but sure enough Peter came out with a breakfast sandwich. I smiled widely as he set it in front of me.

"You actually got up! The zombie apocalypse must be starting!"

I made a face at him and ate my food quickly. Once I finished he took me to school. We soon arrived at the entrance, where Peter did the worst thing he could possibly do. As I was walking away he decided to embarrass me.

"Bye honey! Have a good day at school! Don't talk to other boys unless you absolutely have to! If I find out you did I'll kill whoever it was! I love you!"

_Oh dear god! God damn it Peter! Your dead when I get home!,_ I yelled in my head. On the outside I was blushing in embarrassment and anger. Some of the girls were giggling while the boys all backed away from me. I walked to my class silently, keeping my head down. I waited outside for my teacher. Someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see the pink haired girl I met yesterday.

"Hey, we met yesterday."

"Y-yeah. N-nice to s-see you again. I-I guess we're in t-the s-same class."

"Yeah. See you in there."

She went into the class. Soon after, the teacher walked up.

"Oh, are you my new student?"

"Y-yes."

He smiled kindly and led me into the room. I kept my head down, thinking about what to say.

"This is our new student. Luna please introduce yourself."

I could already here The other kids whispering about that morning. _Hi, my name is Luna. I love reading manga and watching anime. I hope we can get along!_ is what I wanted to say but no words would come out.

_**Looks like you need my help! Change from a person who can't speak her mind, to a person who can! Chara change, True heart! **_**(A/N: I know, really sucky name, but I couldn't think of anything else)**

My clip changed into a pure white heart.

"Hi, I'm Luna. I love anime and manga. I hope we can be friends!" the words spilled out of my mouth before I stop it.

I immediately covered my mouth with my hand.

"Your seat will be next to Himamori."

"It's Hinamori!"

I nodded and walked over to my seat. I kept my head down and took notes the whole time.

~Time Skip~

"Luna."

I looked up to see Amu in front of me.

"Could you please come with me to the royal garden?"

I nodded. It was lunch time and I had nothing to do. She led me to the glass building I had wanted to go into on the first day I had gotten here. We walked inside.

"Amu-chan is here!" A girl with orange hair yelled.

I kept my head down and followed Amu. She sat in her seat while I just stood there awkwardly.

"Hi, what's your name?" a blonde haired boy asked.

He reminded me of a prince and gave out an annoyingly sparkly aura. He also kinda looked like a girl. I squinted my eyes.

"L-Luna."

My eyes widened in surprise as I saw a smaller version of him with purple hair hovering next to him._ Okay, I'm seriously going crazy. I wish I could ask about it without seeming like I need to go to a mental hospital._

_**Just ask! Chara change, True heart!**_

My clip changed again and my mouth spoke against my will.

"Why the hell is there a mini version of you flying there, princess?"

_Did I really just say that out loud!? Oh my God, my life is over!_ Someone burst out laughing. He had orange hair and was falling out of his chair. Something wiggled in my backpack.

"I-I-I am so s-s-s-sorry!" I said as I ran out of the garden.

I ran to the back of the school and took off my backpack. After I unzipped it something flew out. I yelped and jumped back. A small face was now in front of mine.

"Hello!"

"What the hell!? Who are you!? More importantly, what are you!?"

"Well that's rude. I'm Devi and I'm your shugo chara!"

I studied her. She had short black hair and was wearing a cute black dress with ruffles. The last thing I noticed was the necklace with a pure white heart pendant on it.

"D-Devi? You're really cute actually." I said, still in the chara change.

Her black eyes gleamed in delight at my compliment. After a pop my hairclip changed back to its original shape. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. Amu and her friends stood there catching their breath.

"You...run..really..fast..." she said between breaths.

As I turned to run I tripped on my own foot and fell. Almost everyone burst out laughing. I sat up with tears in my eyes and looked back at them. They all stopped laughing immediately.

"Sorry, Luna." Devi said flying over.

"Oh, your shugo chara hatched!" Amu exclaimed.

I got up and brushed the dirt off my clothes.

The purple haired girl bowed.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to laugh."

"I-I-it's okay. P-please don't b-bow I-it makes me u-uncomfortable."

She straightened and smile. She gave off an aura just as bright as the other guy. The bell rang, telling us to get back to class.

"If you don't mind, could you come to the royal garden after school?" she asked politely.

"I-I can't. M-my b-brother is coming t-to pick me up."

"Can you call him? Please, this is really important."

I nodded. I turned around and ran to class, leaving a confused group of friends behind me.

~Time Skip~

"I'm staying after school today so don't come to pick me up." I said into the phone.

"Okay. Wait are there going to be boys there?"

"Yes Peter I'm going to a host club and am going to be surrounded by boys." I said jokingly.

Peter, unfortunately, took me seriously.

"No! Don't go Luna! Those boys don't even love you for real! It's just an act!"

I sweat dropped at Peters reaction.

"Really Peter? You think I'm stupid enough to go to a place like that? I can't believe you're that stupid!" I yelled.

"Wait, so you're not going to a host club?"

"No, you idiot! I'm going to that garden place at the school. A club holds meetings there and they invited me to check it out. Man, I wish I could punch you through the phone. Look I have to go."

"Wait! Lu-!"

I hung up, cutting him short. Sighing, I walked to the Royal Garden. As soon as I walked in, an orange ball hurled itself at me and hugged me.

"W-w-what are y-you d-d-doing!?" I yelled in surprise.

"Yaya didn't think you were coming." Amu explained.

I tried to gently pull her off but she wouldn't let go. I gave up and walked over to them.

"C-can you all I-I-introduce yourselves?" I asked nervously.

"I'm Nadeshiko." The purple haired girl said.

"I'm Kukai! Nice to meet ya!" the boy with orange spiky hair said.

"I'm Tadase. It's a pleasure to meet you." The princess said smiling.

"And I'm Yaya!" The girl hugging me said.

"N-nice to m-meet y-you. T-this is Devi." I said pointing at her.

She curtsied. The other shugo charas flew out from a little doll house to introduce themselves.

"I am Kiseki. Be amazed subject, you have just met a king." The mini-Tadase said.

" I'm Ran! This is Miki and Su!" Apink haired chara said, pushing Kiseki out of the way.

"Hi!" The blue one said.

"Hi~desu." The green one said.

"I'm Pepe!" A baby-like chara said.

"And I'm Daichi!" The chara with mint green hair said.

Devi curtsied again while I waved.

"So how about joining the guardians?" Kukai asked.

"I-uh-n-no."

"Why not!?" Yaya whined, giving me puppy dog eyes.

_Why does she have to act like a kid!? I can't say no to a kid!_ I used the only other option I could think of. I grabbed Devi and ran so I didn't have to answer. I ran all the way home and didn't look back.

**And done. I tried to make it longer to make up for the time I didn't update. So how was it? By the way, thank you so much for reviewing and stuff! It's nice to know people actually read this. Like I said, I'll try to update as many times as I can during break. Once again thank you. Have a good night/day/morning!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm here with a new update! Reading your reviews seriously made my day! Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! Anyways this takes place right when Luna gets home. So yeah. Happy reading! Enjoy! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Don't own it. Bet your surprised. NOT!**

Peter looked up in suprise when I burst through the door.

"Why the hell did you just open the door like someone is chasing you?"

I held up my finger, catching my breath. Peter sighed and waited patiently.

"People want me to join a club. They had a girl that looked like a little kid and you know how much I love little kids. If I said no she would have cried so I ran all the way home. Can you get me a glass of water?"

He stood there with a blank face, replaying what I had just said in his head. I jumped when he burst out laughing.

"W-what's so funny!?"

"Y-you! Hahaha, I can't believe you actually ran away! You're such a loner!" He said between laughs.

"Jee, thanks for the compliment."

He slowly stopped laughing. I glared at him until he finally spoke.

"You should probably join the club. I doubt anyone wants to get too close to you considering what happened this morning, especially the guys."

I widened my eyes and remembered what happened that morning. I started punching his arm repeatedly.

"You jerk! I can't believe you did that! Everyone thinks we're dating now and all of the boys are scared of me!"

"Ow,ow,ow! Sorry, hahaha, I couldn't help myself! They were just so gullible!" He said laughing.

Sighing, I stopped hitting him.

"Do my homework and I won't tell mom."

He sighed.

"Fine. Just hand it over."

I took it out of my backpack and handed it to him.

"Don't try to trick me and write the wrong answers. If you do I'll tell her that you're trying to make me fail in school."

Giving me a defeated look, he nodded. I smirked and went to my room. As soon as I closed the door I turned to Devi.

"What should I do? There's no way I can join! I'm too nervous around new people!"

"It's okay! I can help you if you're too nervous! We can just chara change and-"

"-make me embarrass myself again? Hell no! When we chara change there's no filter on my mouth!"

" Isn't that what you wanted? To speak your mind?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just don't know. I've never really had friends or anything."

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I smiled at Devi mischievously. She gave me a questining look.

"What?"

"I just had a great idea! If I act like one of those brave and confident anime characters, I should be able to talk with everyone normally!"

Devi sweat dropped.

"Well, your heads in the right place but I don't think-"

"It'll work for sure! Don't you think Devi?"

Seeing my eyes sparkling with excitement, she couldn't say no.

"Y-yeah! I think you're missing a key thing in your plan though..."

"Oh, you're right! If I'm gonna act the part I gotta look the part!"

I changed into some sweats and pulled out my sewing machine from one of the many Bowes in my room. _Peter must have gotten the boxes from the post office today. _I grabbed my uniform and some fabrics, then looked around for som inspiration on what to do with it. My eyes landed on Devi, who, at the moment, looked very confused.

"Do you mind if I base my outfit on yours?"

"N-no. By the way, what are you doing?"

"You'll see. I think you'll like it."

I set to work on changing parts of the uniform, starting with the skirt. If you're wondering why I knew how to sew, it's cause my mom saw how much I wanted to cosplay and decided to try and buy me a costume for cosplaying. As soon as she saw the cost she told me it would be cheaper for me to sew my own outfits and enrolled me in a sewing class. I was pretty good too. I decided to change the skirts color to a bright red and added white and red ruffles to match. Then I sewed the skirt and shirt together to make it a dress. After changing it a bit and adding ribbons I grabbed the jacket part. The only thing I changed was the length. It was almost six when I finished. I hung it on a hanger and admired it. It was pretty much a red, white, and black version of Devi's with a few changes I added. I smiled happily at my accomplishment and went to show Devi, who was taking a nap. I gently shook her awake. She got up and smiled tiredly at me.

"I finished it!"

She was wide awake after hearing these words. I led her over to where the newly improved uniform was hanging up. She gasped.

"It looks like mine! How did you do that?"

"I just changed it a bit. Do you think I should use it?"

"I think you might get in trouble for changing it so much."

"You're right. At least I have an extra uniform! Let's try this again."

I took out the extra uniform and got to work. Since it was down to my knees I made it a bit shorter. I rolled up the sleeves and added buttons on the jacket to hold them in place. I didn't change much this time, instead I added some things to make me seem a bit more intimidating. I grabbed my old leather biking gloves and some combat boots and set them next to the outfit. I also took out my white thigh high socks and set them next to the uniform. When I was done I walked out of my room and straight to the dining table. Peter had made burritos and was already eating. I sat down next to him and started eating the food he gave me.

"So, what were you doing in there?"

"Nothing much, just changing the uniform a bit. By the way, this tastes amazing! Where's my homework?"

Peter sighed and handed it over. I quickly looked it over to make sure there was no mistakes. I smiled when I found none.

"Thank you! I'm kinda surprised you actually did it. You really let me push you around."

Peter made a face and returned to eating. I finished in a few minutes and went into the kitchen. After setting my dish in the sink I grabbed few cookies for Devi. I went to my room and, after handing her the cookies, changed into my pjs and went to bed.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

I woke up a few minutes before my alarm. I quickly turned it off and got up so I wouldn't have to hear it. I smiled devilishly at the sleeping chara in my bed. I went to the bathroom and quickly came back with a cup of water. I poured it on her and she immediately shot up out of the bed.

"What was that for!?"

"I was bored cause you weren't awake and I couldn't talk to you. Also I couldn't help myself, you were sleeping so peacefully!" I said between laughs.

She sighed. I walked over to my clothes, still giggling slightly, and changed. The gloves were snug on my hands. _I kinda look scary, like I could beat someone up. _I grinned. This was exactly the look I was going for. At least the kids had a reason to be scared of me now. Like always my bangs were clipped back with the skull clip. I couldn't remember where I got it. It had just always been with me. I walked into the kitchen and looked around. Devi brought a note up to my face. It said,

**_I won't be making breakfast for a while, I found a job and it starts early. Have toast or something. I will still cook on weekends just not on weekdays so yeah. If you have a problem tell me when I get home._**

**_Peter_**

I frowned.

"Looks like we're having toast today."

Devi pulled out the bread and handed it to me. I popped it in the toaster and waited. It was done in a few minutes. I handed one to Devi and ate the other one. Soon after we started walking to school.

"You can do it Luna! Remember to talk with Amu about joining!"

I nodded, not wanting to draw attention by talking to her. I went straight to my classroom, feeling them staring at me as I walked through the halls. I arrived at the door to my class and saw someone standing outside. He had black hair that was blue at the tips. He looked like a new student. I walked up behind him.

"Excuse me, your in the way."

He jumped.

"S-sorry, didn't see you there."

He moved over. I smiled and walked into the class. I sat in my seat and turned to Amu.

"I-I'm sorry about running out yesterday. Can I talk with you guys after school?"

She looked at me in surprise and nodded. I smiled and turned back to the front of the class. _Thanks Devi. _

_Your welcome! _Wetalked in my head. Before I had gotten to school we had chara changed to make it easier to talk with people. The teacher walked in with the boy following him.

"This is our new student! Alistair please introduce yourself."

"I'm Alistair Caster. I hope we can get along!" He said winking at the girls.

All the girls except for me and Amu stared at him with hearts in their eyes. I rolled my. This was someone I did not want to get involved with. He had trouble written all over his face. Not to mention he had fan girls that looked ready to kill anyone who got too close to him.

"Your seat will be behind Luna. Luna please raise your hand."

Slowly I raised my hand. Alistair smiled at me and walked over. He held out his hand.

"I hope we can get along."

I shook his hand and nodded not looking him in the eye. This was a big mistake. Instead of going straight to his seat he leaned down and got close to my face.

"Why won't you look me in the eye?" He asked curiously.

I immediately backed up. He got closer, seeing my reaction. _Back up, back up, back up! Devi help! Oh my God! Why won't he back up!? _Devi started controlling my body, realizing I didn't know what to do. She stood up quickly and walked over to the teacher.

"May I go to the restroom?"

He nodded and gave me a pass. Immediately she walked me to the bathroom. She gave me control of my body again and with a pop, the chara change was stopped.

"Are you okay?"

"No! He was all up in my face! Argh, I hate people who do that! I mean seriously!? He has fan girls already and he just got here! Now they're all going to come after me!"

"C-calm down Luna."

I heard footsteps outside of the bathroom.

"Where could she have gone?" Amu asked.

I reached out and pulled her in.

"W-what the!?

"I-it's j-just me."

"Luna you scared me. Are you okay? You just suddenly ran out of class."

"I-I'm okay. I-I was j-just s-surprised t-that's all."

"Oh. We should probably get back to class."

I nodded and followed her to class. Now that me and Devi weren't chara changing anymore I was really nervous. I gave the teacher the bathroom pass and hurried back to my seat, making sure I stood up straight. Once I sat down I spaced out and ignored the lesson.

**~TIMESKIP~**

School was over and I headed straight towards the royal garden.

"Where are you going?" Alistair asked.

I tensed and ignored him.

"Hey, don't ignore me."

I start running, not wanting to talk to him. He ran after me. Soon, I couldn't hear him running anymore. I slowed to a stop and caught my breath.

"Geez you run fast."

I squeaked and started running again.

"Ah, wait!"

Alistair grabbed my wrist before I could run.

"Why are you running?"

I looked at Devi. She nodded.

"Chara change, true heart!"

A pop sounded and immediately I started talking.

"I hand me you fool!"

_Really brain? That's the best you do right now? _He laughed and let go. I started walking the moment he let go.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business. Stop following me."

"Can I come with you?"

"Leave already. Your getting on my nerves."

He kept following me. I sighed and continued walking. Soon we arrived at the garden. I opened the door and walked in. **Pop! **

"Sorry! I couldn't keep it up any longer!"

I immediately tensed up again. I ran over to Amu and hid behind her. She looked at me confused until she noticed Alistair.

"Hello again Luna." Tadase said.

I nodded to him and focused on staying away from Alistair.

"Did you need something?" Nadeshiko asked me.

I nodded.

"I-I would l-like to j-join t-the g-guardians."

"Yay! Luna's joining the guardians! Yaya is happy!"

Yaya tackled me in a hug. I sighed and got back up.

"Hey, what are those things flying around you?"

Devi flared up angrily.

"Things!? We're not things! We're shugo charas!"

"Wait, you can see them!?" Amu asked.

"Of course, they're in plain sight. Why wouldn't I see them?"

"You wouldn't happen to have an egg with you, do you?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah actually, I've been wondering what it was."

He pulled out the egg and showed it to us. It was midnight blue with a pair of headphones and a music note on it. I unconsciously stepped closer to the egg.

"Oh, you're coming out?"

I jumped and looked around.

"W-well I-I have t-to g-go n-now!" I squeaked out.

Yaya pouted and reluctantly let go. As soon as she did I walked toward the door. Before I could open it Peter walked in.

"So this is where you were."

"P-Peter!"

Peter looked at the group and immediately grabbed me, going into overprotective brother mode.

"You said you weren't hanging out with boys!"

I squirmed in his arms. Alistair looked back and forth between us.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

Me and Peter exchanged a look and burst out laughing.

"W-what the hell is that!? Of course not! I'm her brother, idiot!" Peter yelled between laughs.

I was laughing so hard Peter had to hold me up.

"Anyway we're going home."

He picked me up and carried me home. Once we walked in Peter set me down.

"My boyfriend? Oh my God I'll never get over that."

He nodded in agreement.

We ate dinner and went to bed, too tired to talk with each other. I drifted off to dreamland.

**And I'm done! How was it? Alistair is another OC I created a while ago. I decided to put him in the story to make it a bit more interesting. You'll find out more about him in the next chapter. I hope you guys like him. Have a good day/night/morning!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy thanksgiving! This chapter starts out in a dream sequence although it's more like a memory. What I am about to tell you guys is really important! I currently live in California and a week before Christmas I will be moving back to Washington to live there again. This might affect how often I update what with me having to pack and stuff. I won't let it affect it too much cause I won't have much packing to do. It might take a little while to get situated with school but I will do my best to update! Anyways thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yup, I don't own this. All I have to say.**

_I was running around in my yard, playing tag with the other kids in my neighborhood. I was 6 at the time. I was running as fast as my little legs would carry me. One of the kids suddenly grabbed onto my yellow sundress and I fell backwards. I looked down and started crying when I saw the mud on my dress._

_"Luna, sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your dress!"_

_The girl who had grabbed me helped me up and took me to my parents. My mom looked up and frowned when she saw me crying._

_"What happened?"_

_"W-we were playing tag a-and I fell! M-my dress I-is ruined! I'm sorry momma!"_

_She chuckled._

_"It's alright. We can wash it later but for now let's get you changed."_

_She took my hand and led me to my room. I changed into a green sundress and went back outside. Since my mom said she'd wash the dress, I was happy again. I was running around again. I then noticed someone staring at me. It was a boy with black hair and was staring at me intently with grey eyes. I smiled at him and walked over._

_"Hello! I'm Luna! What's your name?"_

_The boy jumped and looked at me hopefully._

_"A-Alistair. Can I play with you? No one else wants to, they keep running away."_

_I sweat dropped at this. The reason everyone was running was because he just stared at them from a distance and they got scared. _

_"Sure! Let's play!"_

_Within days we became best friends. We were inseparable. Two years later he had to move._

_"Luna, I'm moving."_

_"What!? You can't move! We're best friends, how are we gonna hang out everyday if you move!?"_

_"We won't. I'm moving to Japan and I don't know if I'm ever coming back."_

_I started crying. Alistair pulled a box out of his pocket. I looked at him confused when he handed it to me._

_"So you remember me. This way I'll be able to tell if it's you, no matter where we are."_

_I opened the box. Inside was a skull clip. At the time I was really into horror and stuff so I was ecstatic. I hugged him._

_"You better find me. I'll wait but if you don't find me fast enough, I will hunt you down and make you wish you never left."_

_He backed away slightly seeing the evil glint in my eyes._

_"D-don't worry! I'll find you!"_

_The next day he left. I never saw him again._

**-END DREAM SEQUENCE-**

I sat up in bed, replaying the dream, memory, in my head. My alarm went off, making me jump. I quickly shut it off and went to the bathroom. After washing my face I walked back into my room and changed. I woke Devi and walked out to the living room. It was early when we left. Using the extra tim, I told her about the memory.

"Alistair is your childhood friend!?"

"Shhh! He might be lurking around here! Don't be so loud!"

I grabbed the skull clip from my pocket and started messing with it.

"He gave me this so we would remember each other. Didn't work very well though, considering I forgot about him. Seriously, how the hell do you forget a childhood friend! Stupid memory!"

Devi sighed.

"You gonna tell him?"

"Hell no. His fan girls will freak."

Devi nodded in agreement and stopped talking, since we had gotten to school. I went straight to class and waited for the teacher. He walked in as soon as the bell rang.

"We're going to an assembly today! We need to go to the gym now, you can leave your stuff here."

As we walked out single file I couldn't help but notice Amu wasn't here. I wouldn't even look at Alistair because I knew I would remember what happened yesterday and start laughing. We filed into our chairs. Unfortunately I had to sit next to Alistair. All the girls were giving me jealous looks. I squirmed uncomfortably in my chair. The assembly started and, to my surprise, Amu and the others walked on stage. Tadase started talking about school matters and stuff, so I spaced out.

"...members joining."

I started paying attention.

"In our Hearts chair will be Luna Rose."

Nadeshiko gestured for me to come on the stage. I walked up there nervously playing with the clip in my pocket. She handed me a red cape. I grimaced and reluctantly put it on. Amu gave me a look of understanding.

"In our Spades chair will be Alistair Caster."

I immediately turned away so I wouldn't see him. I heard Amu and Yaya giggling softly. I sighed and gave up not trying to look at him. I hid my giggle behind my hand. He walked up and put on the blue cape that was handed to him. All the girls stood up and clapped for him. I turned around. It was getting harder to hide my laugh.

"That concludes our assembly."

Everyone in the crowd turned and left the gym. I was about to run out when Nadeshiko stopped me.

"Are you okay Luna."

I opened my mouth to respond, but all that came out was laughs. Amu and Yaya joined me, laughing hysterically. We all collapsed on the floor next to each other. The others were looking at us confused.

"I-I can't stop laughing! Ahahahaha!" I yelled through laughs.

After a while we stopped laughing so hard but we were still giggling.

"Why were you guys laughing so hard? Did something happen that we didn't see?"

I shook my head.

"You guys don't remember yesterday? I just remembered how hard Luna was laughing." Amu said.

Yaya nodded in agreement. They sweat dropped. I took off the cape and gave it back to Nadeshiko. She gave me a questioning look.

"D-Devi..."

"Chara change!"

A pop sounded.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that..._thing." _

I gave it a look. I stiffened suddenly. I took off with Devi leaving the others behind. I had felt something odd. It felt like hate, it was radiating a dark aura. We arrived somewhere in the forest next to the school.

"I hate them...I hate them! They should all just...disappear!"

I looked around and spotted a black egg with a white x on it floating in the air. A girl lay nearby, unconscious.

"An x egg!" Amu yelled behind me.

"A what?"

"X eggs are what happens when someone gives up on their dreams." Nadeshiko explained.

"Amu!" Tadase yelled.

"Right! My own heart, unlock!"

She did a movement with her hands, then a pink light surrounded her. When it dispersed, Amu stood there in a different outfit. She was wearing the same outfit as Ran. I stared at her in amazement.

"I wanna do that too! Say the same words as Amu did!"

"O-okay. My own heart, unlock."

I did the little hand motion and was immediately enveloped in a white light. My closed changed to match Devi's. Black devil wings sprouted from my the light disappeared my body moved on it's own. I twirled, did a peace sign, and winked. I blushed at the move. A wave of negative energy came towards me. I jumped out of the way and fell clumsily.

"W-what do I do!?"

"Listen to your heart, the words will come naturally!" Devi yelled.

I nodded and closed my eyes, listening carefully. I yelled the first thing that came to mind.

"Heart trap!" (A/N Lamest. Name. Ever.)

I held out my hands and white hearts started coming out. They crowded around the egg and popped, turning into a cage.

"Luna hold out your hand."

I do as Devi says and a wand with a white heart at the top appeared. I pointed it at the x egg, which was shrinking back in the cage.

"Nobody hates you, you're just filling your head with lies! Don't give up, you'll find a friend to talk to!"

I placed my hand on the heart.

"Healing Heart!"(A/N Once again, I am not very creative when it comes to attack names -_-')

A white heart shaped bubble flew out and enveloped the egg. A light emitted from the bubble before it popped and showed a white, purified egg. I smiled as it returned to its owner. I changed back to normal with a pop and sat on the floor.

"You okay?" Devi asked.

"Just a little tired." I mumbled.

The rest of the group came over and crowded around me. I got up and waved off their concerned looks.

"Y-you guys g-go ahead. I j-just need to r-rest for a bit."

They reluctantly left back to the school. Instead of going back, I decided to wander around the woods. Soon I came across a large building. Going inside I saw it was a planetarium. I laid down across a few chairs and relaxed. After a few minutes I heard a noise. I was about to get up to check it out when someone fell on me.

"Ow!"

The person immediately got off me. I looked up. It was a guy. He had midnight blue eyes and hair to match. I almost started laughing when I saw the cat ears on his head, that is until they moved.

"W-who are you? A-and are you c-cosplaying?"

The guy stared at me for a second, then smirked.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi. You?"

"L-Luna."

I heard Tadase yelling in the distance. Ikuto's ears perked up.

"Gotta go." He said running off.

I heard something fall before he left. I looked around on the floor and saw a lock with a crystal like star on it. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I figured I could give it back to him if I ever saw him again. I got up and walked to the royal garden. When I walked in I saw everyone sitting around the table. They looked up. I waved and took my seat next to Alistair. He was staring at me intently. I scooted farther away, only to have him follow. I kept going until I bumped into Amu. I grabbed her arm a little creeped out. She laughed nervously.

"You look familiar..." Alistair said.

He kept getting closer to my face. I started panicking and accidentally punched him in the face. He fell back in his chair while the others started laughing.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry! Y-you were j-just g-getting to c-close a-and I p-panicked!"

He sat up holding his bloody nose. Nadeshiko handed him a handkerchief. Devi was laughing on the table.

"That was one hell of a punch. I think I remember who you are now."

I hid my face, embarrassed.

"Your my childhood friend, Luna."

Devi chara changed with me.

"What? Pfft, no I'm not. What made you think that? Hahaha, how could I be your childhood friend if I've been living in Japan since I was born?"

"But Luna you just transferred here a few days ago. You said you're from America." Amu said confused.

"Shhhhhh! He doesn't know that!"

Alistair smirked at me.

"Well, would you look at the time! Peter's waiting for me, gottagobye!"

I got up and ran for the door. I was tackled to the ground before I could make it though. I looked back to see who my captor was. Of course, I already knew who it was, Alistair. I struggled to get away from him, not wanting to get all friendly with him. He picked me up and brought me back to the table, where Kukai and the shugo charas were dying of laughter. He put me in my chair and held my shoulders so I wouldn't get away.

"You can't prove anything! I demand to see my lawyer!"

This just made the other guardians start laughing too.

"I can prove it actually."

He reached into my pocket and pulled out my skull clip.

"I gave this to you before I left to come live here. Denying this isn't going to get you anywhere."

I started screaming. Out of consideration for the others ears, he covered my mouth. I smirked. I had him right where I wanted him. I bit down on his hand, hard enough to draw blood. He yelled in pain and started muttering curses. I used his pain to my advantage and ran out of there, making sure to grab my clip. I ran home and locked myself in my room.

-ALISTAIR'S POV-

"She bit me! She actually bit me! I mean she's always been violent but she's never bitten me before."

"Well, she did want to leave." Devi said.

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"I was busy laughing. Anyways, why would you get so close to her, last time she ran away, remember?"

"Well, yeah but, she was different in the past. She used to be more sociable."

The guardians watched us talk silently. Finally Amu spoke up.

"So, you guys were childhood friends?"

"Yeah. I moved away though."

"You guys don't seem very close." Kukai commented.

"Well apparently we're close enough that she wasn't afraid to bite my hand."

"I should go check on her. Since there's no school tomorrow you guys should come over!"

They nodded. Devi smiled and waved then left.

"I hope this doesn't get infected..."

I sighed and stopped staring at my hand.

"Anyways, I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Let's meet at the park."

They nodded. I went home and sat on the couch. No one was home, like usual. Since I moved to Japan my parents have been really busy with work and I hardly see them anymore. I've gotten used to it. I sighed again.

"Just when I see her again, the first thing she does is run away..."

I went to my room and got online, watching funny YouTube videos for the rest of the night.

**And done! Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was laughing when I was writing about Luna biting his hand. Anyways, hope you have a great thanksgiving! Please review and stuff! Have a good day/night/morning! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone gave me cookies today!**

**Luna: They probably think you're a loner with no friends... Wait never mind you are a loner with no friends.**

**So mean TT^TT Anyways you were one too!**

**Luna: Not anymore! You still are one! Otaku14girl does not own shugo chara, only me, Alistair, and Devi, unfortunately.**

**Hey! That was rude!**

**Devi: On with the story!**

**Listen to your creator!**

I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Devi!"

I opened the door and let her in. As soon as the door was closed I flopped down on my bed.

"I can't believe I bit Alistair! Devi comfort me!"

She laughed and patted my face. Sighing, I sat up and started replaying today's events in my head. My mind wandered back to the fight with the x-egg.

"Devi, that thing we did earlier when we were fighting the egg, what was it?"

"That was a chara nari! It happens when we use 120% of our power."

I nodded in understanding. I looked at the time and sighed. Peter wouldn't be home for while.

"Hey Devi, what do you think would have happened if someone had gotten hurt in the fight?"

"Someone's shugo chara could've turned into an x chara."

I stiffened.

"Well I'm going to take a nap." I said in a strained voice.

Devi gave me a worried look and went into her egg to rest. _I can't let that happen! I have to protect their dreams! _I fell asleep quickly after that.

**~TIME SKIP~**

I woke up at about nine am, happy I didn't have school. I opened my eyes to an orange egg in my face. I shot up in surprise. Another egg? This one was orange with fox ears with white tips on the front and nine fox tails on the back, also with white tips. I quickly woke Devi up and showed her the egg.

"Luna, do you know what this means!?"

"What!? Is something wrong!?"

"I'm gonna have a little sister!"

I face palmed.

"You're an idiot. I thought you were gonna say something smart and look all cool and serious!"

Devi giggled at my reaction. I sighed and smiled at her. I got dressed and decided to go shopping since it was my first weekend in Japan. I grabbed my small black backpack, a different one than my school backpack, and the little one I used to carry Devi's egg. I quickly put both eggs inside and headed to the kitchen. I ate the breakfast burrito Peter gave me.

"Hey, can I have some money? I wanna go shopping. $50 should do it."

"What, you think I'm made of money!? This is the only time you're getting 50, your allowance will be 15 if, and only if, you do your chores, got it?"

I nodded and held out my hand. He gave me the money and I left. Me and Devi wandered around for a while. We went to a few stores and I got a sketch book and other art supplies. Soon we found a park. We took a break and I looked around for something to draw. I started drawing a flower I saw when a cat-like shugo chara jumped on it. I looked at him in surprise. He was freaking adorable!

"Hey, you, cat chara. Come over here."

He drifted over here and gave me a look, as if he remembered me from somewhere.

"What's your name? I'm Luna."

Somehow I didn't feel nervous or anything when I was talking with shugo charas.

"I'm Yoru ~Nya!"

I nearly squealed out loud. Devi came over to see who I was talking to.

"I'm Devi! Who are you?"

"That's Yoru. Hey can i draw you, Yoru? I must capture your adorableness in a picture."

"S-sure..." He said, sounding a little creeped out.

"Yay! Alright just don't move and I will start."

He stopped moving and I drew him. It took about an hour but when I finished it looked exactly like him.(A/N: Yeah if that were me he would probably be pretty offended by how bad it was...I can't draw that well...) I showed him the result. He and Devi stared at it in awe.

"Awesome!"

"It looks just like me~Nya!"

I smiled happily.

"I'm glad you like it!"

Yoru decided to hang out with us since he was bored. I was listening to them as we walked and nearly got hit by a door again. I yelped in surprise and dodged last minute. The two charas laughed at the noise I made while I glared at them. I looked up to see the boy from the planetarium. He looked at me in surprise.

"Yoru?"

"Ikuto~Nya!"

"Y-y-you're t-the person f-from the p-planetarium!"

"Yoru, who's this?"

"That's Luna~Nya! She asked to draw a picture of me and I decided to go with them since I was bored~Nya."

He looked at me and smirked, my face had the weirdest expression on it. Devi started laughing with Yoru again and I grabbed Devi.

"W-w-we h-have t-to go!" I squeaked out be for taking off.

I ran home for the third time since I got here. A few minutes after I got home someone rang the doorbell. I opened it to see...the guardians. I closed the door then opened it again to make sure I wasn't imagining things.

"Hello Luna-chan. Can we come in?

**- IKUTO POV-**

I stared after the girl who had just ran off. _What was up with her face I _chuckled_. _

_"_Ikuto... Luna had an unhatched egg."

I sighed. Yoru was right. That meant I would have to lure her out and take it to make sure it wasn't the embryo. I felt a bit bad but I had no choice.

"Yeah, we're going to have to lure her out."

Yoru nodded sadly. We were on the same page.

"We'll do it tonight."

With a grim expression on my face we left to go back home.

**-ALISTAIR'S POV-**

We met up in the park like promised. I didn't expect to see Luna there, then again, we were gonna go to her house. Ran chara changed with Amu and ushered us into the bushes.

"Why are we hiding?"

"Shh! We're gonna follow her to see where she lives." Kukai told me

Wait...what!?

"So basically you're saying we're gonna act like...stalkers...and follow her!?" I whispered loudly.

"No we're gonna be spies!" Ran said.

Everyone nodded. I sighed. We quietly followed her, staying out of sight. She started talking to another chara, one I hadn't met yet. She drew something and then left with the new chara and Devi. She started spacing out and was almost hit by a door. I let out a sigh of relief when she dodged. As she talked with the guy who almost hit her, I felt Tadase and Amu tense beside me. She ran off and we followed her, jogging, not running. Unlike Kukai, we weren't used to running very fast so we had to jog. We arrived at the house. It was tan, two stories high, and gave off a cozy vibe. We walked up and Yaya rang the doorbell. Luna answered and immediately slammed it closed. She opened it again and looked at us in disbelief.

"Hello Luna-chan. Can we come in?" Tadase asked politely.

**-LUNA'S POV-**

I stared at them in disbelief.

"H-how the hell..." I said under my breath.

"Hm?"

"C-come in."

I moved to let them in. They walked in and made their way to the living room. I looked over to Devi, she looked nervous and jumpy.

"Devi, chara change."

Pop!

"What the hell! How the fudge do you know where I live!?"

"We followed you!" Ran said, completely oblivious to my anger.

"What!?"

I sighed. Then I remembered. Peter was home. He walked out of the room yawning.

"Luna why are you yelling...you woke me up...who..Why are there random kids here?"

**-END-**

**Done! Sorry for not updating, I had writers block. Finals are coming up too so I have to study and all that stupid crap. So yeah. Kind of a cliffhanger this time. Have a good day/morning/night! I'll try to update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! I feel so bad! I'm sorry! I haven't updated in like forever! I really need to stop updating so late.. Anyways... new chapter! I'll try to update on time! Also, my cousin and I are going to make a fanfic and post it on my account. It's about our OC going into Elsword and stuff. Check it out when I post it if you wanna. On with the story now!**

"Luna why are you yelling...you woke me up...who.. Why are there random kids in here?"

_Crap._

_"_Uh, well, you see...um...I invited some friends over! Yeah, that's what happened! Definitely what happened!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Actually we just-" Alistair started.

I ran over and covered his mouth.

"Okay...now tell me what really happened."

I looked at Amu, giving her a pleading look. She panicked a bit and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Study! We came over to study!"

"That's right! We have a big test on Friday and we gotta study! I'm going to make some snacks so you can go back to sleep and not bother us until you have to go to work!"

I pushed Peter toward his room. He gave me an odd look before going back into his room. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Amu. He would have done something to scar you all for life."

Alistair shivered instantly. I took them to my room and went back into the kitchen. I grabbed chips, cookies, and soda since I was too lazy to actually make something. I walked back into the room and put the stuff on my desk and turned to the guardians.

_Pop! _

_"_P-please e-explain w-why you're h-here."

"We followed you!" Ran yelled.

"W-who s-said you could c-come over a-anyways!?"

Devi slowly backed away to her egg.

"Devi! She invited us!"

Devi was almost at her egg when I grabbed her.

"W-why would y-you d-do that!?"

"I thought you would be happy! You need friends anyways!"

I let her go and looked at everyone. My eyes stopped on Alistair, who was staring at me. I glared.

"Friends don't leave friends and forget what they look like."

I turned and left. Peter was standing outside my door. Unfortunately for him, my door was weird and swung outwards. I slammed the door into his face and kept walking down the hall until I reached the front door. Footsteps sounded behind me but I simply ran outside. I kept running until I made it to the park.

**~PETER POV~**

I followed Luna to the door. When I was almost there I heard the front door open and close. I would have followed her but I had to deal with the brats that made her run away. I stomped back to her room and stormed in.

"Who did it!? Why did my sister run outside!?"

Everyone looked at the black haired boy with blue tips. He looked familiar but I didn't care. I was about to beat the crap out of him. I started towards him. The blonde boy stepped in front of him before I could get there though.

"Please let him explain himself before you do something you'll regret."

I sighed in frustration.

"Fine, explain."

The black haired boy sighed in relief.

"I'm Alistair. We've met before. I was Luna's childhood friend. I left to Japan around second grade."

I fumed. _This is the little brat is the one that made Luna like that!? Oh he's dead. _I stomped over to him. No one had enough time to stop me and I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You're the reason! Do you know how devastated she was!? She can't even talk to people without getting all shy and stuttering! I should freakin kill you!"

Everyone flinched at my sudden yelling. Alistair looked confused.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly! You should have fought to stay or something! You were best friends!"

I clenched my teeth.

"Go get her or I will make you regret you were ever friends."

They all got up and went after her. I sat down on the bed. All that yelling had made me tired. I smiled slightly to myself. _At least she has friends who care about her. _I got up and went into my room. I had work so I changed and left.

**~LUNA POV~**

The park was peaceful and quiet. I heard a faint sound of a violin and walked towards it. The beautiful sound was so sad, almost as if it were playing the tune of someone's soul. I rounded a corner and saw what I was looking for. Ikuto was standing in the middle of the park playing a violin. I stayed silent and listened to him play until I saw it. An x-egg. My eyes widened in shock.

"Luna!"

I spun around to see Amu behind me.

"Everyone is looking for you! Why are you..." Her voice trailed off.

Ikuto as looking at us in surprise, as if he hadn't seen us there. Then he smirked. Cat ears and a tail popped on his head and lower back.

"Devi!"

When she didn't respond, I turned around to see why. She wasn't there. Being the idiot I was I brought the I unhatched egg and left the sleeping Devi at home. I looked at Amu only to see that she that she didn't have Ran,

Miki, or Su. I looked back to Ikuto. He jumped up and grabbed the egg.

"Wait! Don't crush it!"

_Crush it!? No! I have to... I have to save that persons dream! I have to protect them!_

_"_Looks like it's time for me to hatch."

My egg floated up and popped open. I jumped in surprise. Then I smiled. She was wearing a short kimono and a cute orange heart necklace. She also had nine tails and two fox ears like on the egg. She had blazing yellow eyes and bright orange hair.

"I am Kitsune. Let us work together to save that egg."

I nodded.

"Chara nari!"

An orange light enveloped me and my clothes changed into a bigger version of hers. My star necklace changed so that it was orange. A staff appeared in my hands. I twirled it around and pointed it towards Ikuto.

"Let it go."

He quickly got over his surprise and grabbed it tighter than before. I wasted no time running over and hitting him on his arm. He yelped and let go. The x-egg once again flew up into the air. I closed my eyes and listened for a moment. I heard What I needed to and opened my eyes.

"Hearts chains!"

Chains wrapped around the egg, holding it in place. I heard footsteps and turned toward them. The other guardians had arrived. Ikuto was still in the place I had left him. I turned back to the egg.

"I will protect your dreams, so don't give up on them again! Purifying Fox Fire!"

I summoned the fire and threw it at the egg. It was immediately engulfed by the flame. Once the fire was gone the purified egg flew out and left for it's owner. I smiled and dispelled the chara nari.

"Thank you Kitsune."

I turned to Ikuto and frowned.

"Why do you do this if you don't want to?"

He smiled bitterly.

"I have to."

And with that he left. I turned around and started walking towards my house. Kitsune of course, followed me.

"Luna wait!" Alastair yelled.

I ignored him and kept walking. I didn't here anyone behind me, so I guessed that they went home. I walked into my house and went straight into my room I climbed into bed, not bothering to change. I felt exhausted and fell asleep. Memories instead of dreams filled my head.

**~END~**

**So yeah. Our new story is called Cure. It's an Elsword fanfic. Have a good morning/day/night!**


End file.
